Melody and the Omnitrix
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody goes inside the powerful device to see Ben's aliens!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melody and Ben had a long day and they were looking forward to a nice long afternoon in their house. As they were laying side by side, Melody noticed Ben's Omnitrix and starting fiddling with it.

"Mmmm, what are you doing babe?" Ben asked sleepily.

"I'm just wondering about your special watch," she giggled. "It's so amazing…wish I had one."

"No you don't…trust me…" Ben said sleepily.

"But what about your aliens? They are always there for you when you need them," Melody protested.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I mean that no matter what happens, they always take care of you."

"Yes, that's true," Ben grinned, now smiling down at his Omnitrix.

"I wish I could thank them for being so kind to you." Melody smiled.

"Thank them? How?" Ben asked, now looking at her curiously.

"Well…maybe you can transform into each one and I give them a thank you or something?" she suggested.

"Oh, man. That would take hours!" Ben laughed. "In plus, each alien seems to have their own personality. I'm not sure how they would react to meeting someone other than me in the Omnitrix."

"In the Omnitrix?"

"Of course! If you wanted to greet each alien, you would have a better chance of doing it inside the Omnitrix rather than me changing into each alien. Of course that's impossible though," Ben said, now kissing her cheek. "Night hon."

"Goodnight," Melody said, still eyeing his Omnitrix carefully. The aliens were always there for Ben and she really wanted to express her appreciation to them. But how could she get inside? Melody decided to tinker with it more.

An hour later…

Melody grumbled because nothing she did worked. She sat back and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Why won't you all help me get in there? I just wanna thank you," she said, talking directly to it! Then, she gasped because the entire Omnitrix began to glow! "I-I…"

Now she was scared! If she got in, how would she get back out?! "B-Ben!" she called out, seeing the Omnitrix light up.

"Mmm, what?" he groaned.

"BEN HELP!" She called, now seeing herself glowing and becoming invisible! Ben turned over and his eyes widened in horror.

"MELODY!" He panicked, now trying to grab her, but his hands went right through her. Within seconds, Ben helplessly watched her being sucked inside the Omnitrix! He screamed in shock and immediately ran to get himself ready; he had to get to Azmuth immediately!

Meanwhile inside the Omnitrix…

Melody groaned as she felt something gently touch her face to wake her up. As she opened her eyes, she gasped in pure surprise! She was being faced by all of the aliens!

"Y-You guys really ARE real!" she said in shock.

"Of course we are. You were talking about us were you not?" Whampire smiled.

"And you asked for us to transport you here, did you not?" Snare-Oh added gently.

"Yes. I must say you look identical to the Whampire and Snare-oh in my world!" Melody smiled in admiration! "I'm glad to see you all! My name is Melody! I'm Ben's wife."

"Welcome dear Melody," Snare-Oh greeted with a smile.

"Really?! Nice to meet you!" Big Chill greeted, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, nice ta meet ya. He sure picked a pretty one," Four Arms winked, making her blush.

"Really? Interesting," Whampire smiled, now admiring her Vladat form as she changed from her human form. "I have not seen a female Vladat in years!"

"Well, I'm only half Vladat. But there is another woman Vladat, named Tina, in my world." Melody grinned, making Whampire smile. It was good to know that there were some of them left. Melody then noticed the large amount of aliens surrounding her! "It's so good to see you all! I just wanted to thank you all for saving Ben and being his best friends!"

"Well he's definitely been there for us; Ben is a part of us and we are a part of him." Four Arms said with a smile.

"And to show my further appreciation, I would like to kiss each of you on the cheek and hug you!" she smiled warmly, now extending her arms.

But all of the aliens paused and were in shock! None of them were accustomed to female sweetness!"

"Uh…uh, I'll pass," Four Arms said, backing up holding up all four arms.

"Me too!" Feedback said.

"Aww come on! I just want to say thanks!" she said, now flying at Feedback and tackling him!

"HEY! AH!" He said, now catching her, but soon laughing as she tickled his sides! "AHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not until you let me thank you!" Melody protested.

"Ok ok!" Feedback said, now letting her hug him and he returned her hug. The aliens only grinned at the cute sight, but their eyes widened when she approached them. But Whampire bravely put his arms out for a hug.

"You all are being such children; she is only wishing to be affectionate. Come Melody…I will accept your hug," Whampire cooed. Melody flew over fast and glomped him as he too hugged her tightly. Once they parted, she looked at the others with mischief!

"Whampire, can you help me capture all of them so I can show my appreciation?" Melody smirked.

"Of course my dear. Let's go for Big Red first," he smiled evilly, bearing his fangs. Four Arms' eyes widened and he began backing up even faster.

"Now you two stay back! Can't we just have a handshake?"

"NO! I want a hug!" Melody countered, now running at him and Whampire behind her. Soon Four Arms landed on the soft ground and he let out chuckle as Whampire pinned part of him down so Melody could hug him.

"Alright ya bat, get off! I'll let her hug me!"

Whampire nodded with a sly grin and got off as Four Arms let her hug him tightly. Soon, the other aliens came forward and let her hug them and give them friendly kisses on their cheeks.

"We are pleased you came." Way Big grinned, now letting her nuzzle his large face as he bent down.

"Yes. And please take care of Ben." Ditto added. "That kid is always getting into mischief!"

"Don't worry! I will!" Melody laughed.

"Rath likes you kid," Rath smiled, now licking her face. Melody then turned and nuzzled his neck, making him purr. But before she could say another word, she began to glow.

"What's happening?" she said in confusion.

"They are taking you back home. We will miss you Melody, but we are glad you came!" Ghostfreak smiled.

"Don't forget to come back and visit!" Humungosaur added.

"Don't worry guys! I will!" Melody smiled, now disappearing back into the human world.

Once back home…

Melody opened her eyes and saw Ben and Azmuth looking at her. She groggily stood up and saw Ben looking at her with a smile.

"Ben! I just met all of your aliens! They are so cool!"

"I know…"

"Huh? What do you mean you know?"

"Azmuth created a way for us to track you. Once we knew what happened and where you were, we gave you extra time so that you could meet them." Ben grinned.

"I'm sure it was quite an adventure. Sit down Melody and tell us what all happened." Azmuth offered, now pointing to a chair.

Melody happily complied! That was one of the very best experiences of her life!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Vinniestokerlover.**

 **Steelcode, you had some suggestions for Storm and Mya, did you not? Can you write them in the comment box so that I may see them? Thank you very much!**


End file.
